


The Glare of the Spotlight

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows Tish is performing for her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glare of the Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 237

Lucy was no stranger to lesbianism; she'd had her share of tipsy fumbles when she'd been at Cambridge. But always before, she'd had a sense of conspiracy. The shared awareness of their male audience would have been part of the electric thrill that ran between her and her partner.

There's none of that when she undresses Tish. Though they're both aware of Harry watching them, there's only fear in the other woman's response, and her kisses are desperate, not for Lucy, but to save her family from the punishment that awaits if she doesn't sufficiently entertain her lord and Master.


End file.
